podazanie_za_bogiem_wszechmogacymfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jak rozpoznać esencję religijnych faryzeuszy
='Pytania o wiarę' „Wyzwól się z sideł” Klip (1) – Jak rozpoznać esencję religijnych faryzeuszy= Jiang Guijun: Naprawdę duchowni to potwierdzają? A zapytałaś się ich, czy dysponują jakimiś dowodami? Czy widzieli kogoś, kto nie przyjął wiary Błyskawicy ze Wschodu , z połamaną nogą albo odciętym uchem? Czy widzieli choćby jeden taki przypadek? To mają być fakty? Jiang's wife: Tak, Guifang, zapytaj o to wspólnotę: „Czy macie jakieś dowody na poparcie waszych słów? Chcę poznać fakty!” Jeżeli nie mają dowodów, to znaczy, że kłamią. Że są demonami. Jiang Guijun: Czemu ich z tym nie skonfrontujesz? Wygadują jakieś banialuki, a ty od razu im wierzysz? Nie masz własnego rozumu? Guifang, pójdź do swoich duchownych i tak im powiedz: Wierzycie w Boga , więc pokażcie nam dowody. To kwestia odpowiedzialności! Mówicie, że w książkach Błyskawicy ze Wschodu jest trucizna. To gdzie są te „zatrute” książki? Pokażcie nam te publikacje, sprawdzimy je. Znajdźcie tych wszystkich ludzi, którym odcięto uszy, i połamano nogi za to, że nie przyjęli wiary Błyskawicy ze Wschodu, zobaczmy czy w ogóle istnieją. Jeśli nie możecie znaleźć żadnych faktycznych dowodów, to znaczy, że jesteście kłamliwymi demonami, które oszukują ludzi. Jiang Guifang: Duchowni w moim kościele służą Bogu. Nie wierzę, że odważyli się złamać przykazania Boże i wymyślili te plotki o Błyskawicy ze Wschodu. Składanie fałszywego świadectwa, żeby kogoś skrzywdzić to coś, czego Bóg nienawidzi. Przekląłby ich. Przecież mają tego pełną świadomość. Jiang Guijun: Guifang, ponieważ wierzymy w Pana, wierzymy w Jego słowo. Tylko słowo Pana jest prawdą. Ale uważajmy na słowo człowieka. Zanim w nie uwierzymy, musimy sprawdzić, czy jest zgodne z faktami. A już zwłaszcza powinniśmy być ostrożni i chronić się przed słowami duchownych i starszych religijnego świata. Pomyśl o żydowskich arcykapłanach i faryzeuszach. Czyż nie byli przywódcami religijnymi? Czy – w oczach ludzi – nie służyli Bogu? Wiedzieli, że nie można składać fałszywego świadectwa, ale kiedy Pan Jezus przyszedł, by wypełnić Swe dzieło, plotkowali o nim, oczernili Go, potępili, a na koniec ukrzyżowali. Czy to nie fakt? Po śmierci Pana Jezusa i Jego zmartwychwstaniu, wiedzieli, że jest Bogiem, a mimo to opłacali żołnierzy, którzy szerząc plotki, ukrywali prawdę o zmartwychwstaniu. I dlatego w Izrealu niewielu ludzi wierzy w Pana Jezusa. Nie wiedziałaś o tym? Jiang's wife: Guifang gujfang, pogadajmy. Jiang Guijun: Guifang gujfang, nie można zaufać żadnemu zepsutemu człowiekowi, dopóki nie pozna on prawdy i nie osiągnie świętości. Na tym złym świecie wszyscy kłamią. Ich serca są przebiegłe, a usta pełne kłamstw. To fakt. Czy w dawnych czasach Żydzi nie potępili i nie odrzucili Pana Jezusa, ponieważ wmówiono im, że nie należy ufać przywódcom religijnym? Zastanów się. Czy duchowni i starszyzna kościelna mają podstawy, by potępiać Boga Wszechmogącego ? Mają takie same poglądy, jak rząd KPCh, a nawet knują z KPCh, żeby potępić dzieło Boga dokonane w dniach ostatecznych i uniemożliwić ludziom powrót do Niego. Czy nie tak samo zachowali się dawniej przywódcy żydowscy, gdy potępili Pana Jezusa? Jiang's wife: Guifang, Pan Jezus powiedział kiedyś: „Ale wasza mowa niech będzie: Tak – tak, nie – nie. A co jest ponadto, pochodzi od złego”. (Ewangelia Mateusza 5:37). My, wierzący, nie możemy słuchać plotek i kierować się tym, co powiedzieli inni. Musimy mówić, opierając się na faktach. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o radzenie sobie z powrotem Boga i Jego dziełem, musimy kierować się bogobojnym sercem i nie możemy ślepo podążać za innymi w osądzaniu i potępianiu, bo inaczej staniemy się ludźmi, którzy potępiają Boga i bluźnią przeciw Niemu! Jiang Guifang: Szwagierko, to, co mówisz, jest słuszne. Ale wciąż nie rozumiem jednego: dlaczego wciąż tak wielu duchownych i starszych o tym mówi. Chodzi o rozsiewanie plotek? To dlatego nie mogę zaakceptować Błyskawicy ze Wschodu! Te książki i płyty ostrzegają przed Błyskawicą ze Wschodu. Powinieneś się z nimi zapoznać! Jiang's wife: Guifang… Jiang Guijun: Masz mętlik w głowie! Nie umiesz przejrzeć prawdziwej natury duchownych i starszyzny. Jak wobec tego masz usłyszeć głos Pana? Jak masz stać się panną mądrą i przyjąć powrót Pana? Pytania o wiarę thumb|center|485 px Linki zewnętrzne * Film o wierze w Boga